Cramps
by suchaphangirl
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Dan gets pregnant and he doesn't know it until when he gets cramps during a live show and they find out the next day.


Dan sighed as he walked into his office and sat down in the chair. He quickly turned on his computer and got onto the internet.

It was 9 o'clock and Dan was running late for a live show that he was doing for his subscribers, which he did every Tuesday. It was just something that he liked to do. He had been doing it for a couple of years now so he kept on doing it.

Dan sat there for a few minutes, preparing to log onto his Younow account to get things started.

Dan smiled as soon as he saw that he was live and that people were already in the chat, waiting for him. "Hey guys!" He greeted. He waved to the camera. "Thanks to the guy before me. You were pretty entertaining," he said. "Okay… Hold on one second while I tweet that I'm here because I haven't done that yet."

Dan took a few seconds to tweet that he was officially live on Younow.

"Okay, you have my full attention now. In one word, every describe how they're feeling… Go!" Dan smiled as he began to read the chat and watched as more people arrived. "Okay… Lisa M is feeling super, Andy B is feeling sick. Oh dear. Ashley S is feeling fantabulous, Nick B has school tomorrow. I'm sorry about that," Dan said as he read from the chat. He laughed and shook his head. "So it looks like people are either feeling great or just hates life."

20 minutes have quickly passed since the live show had started. So far, Dan was actually enjoying the live show. It was relaxing and it was nice just to sit there and chat to everyone the way he was. But, it wasn't until when Dan's stomach started playing up. He tried to ignore the pain but it was just getting worse and worse. Dan had never had cramps before, not like this. He didn't know why he was suddenly having cramps. It was worrying him and making him feel slightly nervous.

"Um…" Dan began to say. He took a deep breath and glanced over at the door. He was in the office while he knew that his boyfriend was currently in the lounge. Dan knew that he was busy editing a Youtube video but he needed to take a quick break from Younow, just to sort himself out. Dan looked back over at the computer screen. "Let me call Phil in here for a second. I need to take care of something for a few minutes. This is not how I always talk to my friend…" Dan said. He sighed, "Phil!"

"Yeah?" Phil called back. Dan couldn't help but smile when he heard his voice.

"Can you come in here for a few seconds?" Dan shouted. He waited a few seconds. He looked up when Phil walked into the room. "I know you're really busy but can you talk to them for a few seconds?" He asked.

Phil looked down at him. "Yeah, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just need to use the bathroom," he mumbled.

"Okay…" Phil watched as Dan stood up from the chair and then he sat in the chair. He watched as Dan walked out of the room, slightly worried about him but he wasn't going to say anything because Dan would just deny everything. Phil looked over at the computer screen and smiled. "Hey guys!" He greeted. "How are you all?"

Dan immediately went straight to the bathroom once he left the office. He shut the door once he got there and took a deep breath. He bit his lip nervously as he looked around, trying to figure out what exactly he was going to do. His stomach was killing him. Dan immediately started going through the cabinet in the bathroom to see if there were any medicine that he could use to make him feel better but he found nothing, of course. Dan groaned and then he sat down on the floor, sighing as he leaned against the bathtub. He hid his face in his hands. Dan had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He didn't want to say anything to Phil because he didn't want Phil to worry about him. Phil already had enough to worry about.

10 minutes has passed and Dan still hasn't come back yet. He said that he would only be gone for a few seconds and now Phil was definitely getting worried. This wasn't usual Dan behavior. So, he finally left the office and quickly made his way to the bathroom, figuring that that's where Dan would be at. Phil looked up and sighed when he saw that the door was shut. He knocked on the door a few times but he didn't get an answer. He stood there a few seconds before he finally pushed the door open, thankful that it was unlocked. Phil walked into the bathroom and frowned when he saw Dan curled up by the bathtub.

"Hey, Dan, what's going on?" Phil asked as he bent down.

Dan looked up at Phil. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be…" He started to say.

Phil quickly shook his head. "You've been gone 10 minutes, Dan. I was getting worried about you. Did you get sick?" He asked.

"I didn't want to tell you. You're busy and you already have enough to worry about," Dan whispered.

"I don't care how busy I am, okay? You need to tell me when you're feeling sick. I want to help you," Phil assured him.

Dan slowly nodded. He quickly whipped away some tears that had fallen out of his eyes.

"Dan, how long have you been getting sick for?" Phil asked calmly.

"I don't know. I just… It happened during the live show. My stomach is killing me. I just have these horrible cramps," Dan explained. He looked up at Phil. "Do I have to go to the hospital?" He asked.

"I think you need to go," Phil whispered. "Can you get up?" He asked.

"Maybe," Dan mumbled. Phil reached down and grabbed his hand, carefully pulling Dan.

"I'll go grab some medicine. We'll make an appointment and go tomorrow," Phil told him.

"I don't think I'll be able to finish my live show," Dan said. "But, I don't want to…"

"I'll take care of that. Okay? Just go lie down and relax. You need to rest," Phil warned gently.

"I don't know if I have ever told you this before… but you really are the best boyfriend ever," Dan whispered.

Phil couldn't help but smile. He reached over and kissed Dan once. He watched as Dan walked out of the bathroom. Phil took a deep breath and then he immediately went back to the office. He sat back down in the chair.

"Okay, guys… Dan isn't feeling very well so unfortunately, he's going to have to end the broadcast early. I'm sure he'll make it up to you guys later and I hope you understand. He's uploading a new video in a couple of days so look forward to that. Until then, he needs to rest and get better. So, we'll see you guys later. Bye!" Phil waved until the broadcast finally ended. Phil exited out of the internet. The only thing that was on Phil's mind was Dan and making sure that he was going to be okay. Phil was going to do everything in his power to make Dan feel better. He just hated it when Dan was upset like this.

The rest of the night; Phil took care of Dan until he finally fell asleep in his bed.

The next morning; Dan and Phil immediately got ready and left the apartment to go to the hospital. Dan was extremely nervous as he had no clue what the doctors were going to say to him. He just hoped that it wasn't anything serious. Luckily, Phil was there with Dan to make him feel better and calm him down whenever he panicked.

"What the fuck is taking them so long?" Dan asked as he sat in the bed in the hospital room he was in, with Phil. Phil was standing by Dan and was trying to calm Dan down. But, Dan's nerves were getting to him.

"Relax Dan… I'm sure they'll be back any minute now," Phil said calmly.

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago. Fuck, I just want to know what's wrong and get out of here," Dan snapped.

"I know you have a fear of hospitals, a lot of people do, but you need to calm down," Phil warned.

"How can you be so calm? What if something is wrong?" Dan asked. He took a deep breath.

"If there's something wrong then I'm sure the doctors will be able to help you. That's what they are here for. Besides, one of us has to be calm. If not, then we would both be screwed," Phil said, smiling slightly. He reached over and grabbed Dan's hand.

"I'm really glad that you're here," Dan whispered as he stared at Phil a few seconds. He took a deep breath as he looked down at their hands, "if you weren't… then I would probably be going crazy right now."

Phil smiled. "Well, I'm glad I could be here for you. I love you and I just want to make sure you're okay," he told him.

"Okay…" Dan and Phil immediately looked up when the door opened. "Sorry it's taking so long. We just had to double check and make sure everything was correct in the results," the doctor said as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh God. I don't like the sound of that," Dan said. He took a deep breath.

Phil held onto Dan's hand, squeezing it gently.

"So, do you have the results then?" Dan asked nervously as he watched the doctor.

The doctor looked up at him and nodded. "Yes. We do have the results. We know why you're getting cramps and why you've been getting sick. It's quite rare but don't worry… it's nothing too serious," he explained.

"Define rare," Dan said as he stared at the doctor.

The doctor sighed and looked up at him. "Well… I'm not sure if I should say congratulations or not, but you are… pregnant."

"What?" Dan asked as his eyes went wide with shock.

"Did you just say that Dan was pregnant?" Phil asked as he let go of Dan's hand.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said," the doctor told him.

"What the fuck is happening?" Dan asked. He hid his face in his hands. Dan wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared. His feelings were completely mixed. He didn't know what he should feel. Being pregnant could mean many things.

"What are we going to do, Phil?" Dan asked. It was a couple hours later when Dan and Phil were back home. Dan was still in shock after finding out that he was pregnant. He was still trying to process that there was a child growing inside him. Luckily, the doctor had explained everything to Dan which made him feel less scared.

"Maybe we shouldn't think about this as something negative," Phil said as he looked over at Dan, who was cuddled up next to him in blankets. Dan hadn't been feeling well, which didn't help with the fact that he knew why he wasn't feeling well.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

Phil sighed. "I mean… I know we're busy right now and we have a lot going on in our lives. But, you being pregnant means that we don't have to adopt a child. We can have our own. Our own little baby to raise," he said, smiling.

"You really want to do this?" Dan asked, sitting up slightly.

"What else can we do?" Phil asked. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer to him. "There's a baby growing inside you, Dan… whether we want to believe it or not. That's our child. Our responsibility,"

"I just don't know if I'll be strong enough to go through nine months of pregnant…"

"Technically eight. You're one month in," Phil corrected him.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What if something goes wrong during the pregnancy? What if I'm not strong enough to have this baby? I don't want it to live a horrible life!" He cried as his eyes began to water up.

"Hey, Dan…" Phil shook his head, "you will be strong enough! I know that you'll get through this and you'll be a great dad. We talked about wanting to have kids so many times before. I've seen you around kids,"

"I'm just scared," Dan whispered as he hid his face in Phil's chest.

Phil chuckled. "I'm scared too, bear. But, as long as we stick together… we'll get through this," he promised.


End file.
